Pyro
by Melody H. Grace
Summary: AU, Crossover with Shrek. Natsume is a lonely fire-caster, a Pyro. Will a desire to have keep his property change his life? Stink at summeries. Read and review
1. Prologue

**Hi! So, I was watching the Shrek movie, and thinking about Gakuen Alice at the same time and **_**BOOM!**_** this idea came out of it. So, I changed a few things here and there and I got a…**

_**SHREK-Y ALICE!!!**_

…**man, that sounds weird. Ah, oh well. It fits the category of the story (hey, that rhymed!) **

**So, anyway, just to make this clear: this is the prologue. Mikan and Natsume won't be 7 forever (well, I know **_**that**_**, but you know what I mean…), you'll see. So, here we go!**

It was a bright morning in the swamp. A big, bright, beautiful world, if you will. And it also happened to be the Pyro, Natsume's, 7th birthday. Excited, he raced down the stairs to his eager mother and father, black hair flying all over the place, red eyes glinting with happiness.

His parents were, of course, waiting at the foot of the stairs. Both his mother, Serina, and his father, Jinno, had black hair and red eyes. It was a trademark combination for Pyros. The two proud parents looked at Natsume, the hope evident in their faces.

"Now son," said Jinno sternly. "We've been taking care of you since the day you were born. Ever since you made your first spark," he said, as Serina demonstrated how it supposedly looked: a tiny flare of fire appeared on her hand that apparently appeared on Natsume's when he was one and a half. All Pyros could make fire with just the flick of the wrist, hence the name "Pyro". Other than that ability, and the odd hair-and-eye color combination, they looked like ordinary humans.

"But today," Jinno said, a bit more brightly "You're 7, which means…" Natsume grinned and prayed what fun thing they were going to do for _this_ birthday. Last year it was a scare-fest towards some passer-by. The year before, it was a clean lake that his father found, where Natsume learned how to swim. But what he always wanted to do was visit the nearby kingdom of Arisu, where he knew there were young children his age. All he ever wanted was a friend to play with.

_Trip to Arisu…_Natsume thought/prayed. _Trip to Arisu…_

"…time to start living on your own!" his parents said proudly. Natsume's heart stopped. Leave his parents? He loved them for his entire life. _Why would they do that?_ he thought sadly.

"You know the tradition," said Jinno. "When a boy turns 7, he goes out with his father into another part of the swamp. Together, they build a house for the boy, and he never sees his parents again. If you're a girl, you just stay with the parents," At that moment, just for a second, Natsume wished he was a girl. Or maybe that the tradition was only for girls and not boys. His wish changed to that.

"Come on! Let's go!" said Jinno, marching out the door. Natsume turned to Serina and hugged her. Much to his surprise, she didn't respond with the normal warmth and comfort that she had always done. Instead, she pushed him off her and towards his father, and closed the door without a reply.

But Natsume heard, or maybe hoped, that he heard a sob coming from inside the house. Little did he know that, later that very same day, another person would be sharing the same emotions as he.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Princess Mikan was a happy, bubbly, brown-eyed little brunette. It was a bright day today. Perfect for her 7th birthday party. All of her best friends would be there, including Nonoko, Anna, and Wawako. She couldn't wait for the supreme happiness that would soon overtake her.

After all, she just woke up. Nothing could go wrong.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Natsume and his father finally arrived at a small hill. On top of it, Natsume saw a carved out base of an old oak tree. It was, by the look of it, just smaller than his parents' house.

"I thought I would build it for you, in case you became an emotional wreck," explained Jinno, chuckling. _Who's leaving tradition now?_ thought Natsume fleetingly. He didn't except the fact that he was leaving the only two people he loved. Forever.

"Right, how about a look inside?" Jinno asked, walking towards the door of the house. Natsume followed begrudgingly. To Natsume's surprise, it looked identical to his parents' house on the inside. Except for the pictures. There were no pictures.

_SLAM!_ was the first sound Natsume ever heard the door make. It was also the last sound he heard his father make.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIKAN!" all of her friends shouted happily. Mikan giggled happily. Today was going to be great. Everyone in the kingdom was there. Even the white fairy, Hotaru, who was over a hundred years old, even though she looked her age. She could bend her age at will, that was how Hotaru explained it. The only person who wasn't there was the black fairy, and Hotaru's sister, Luna, who had all the same powers of her twin, except that she was evil. Pure evil. Not that Mikan realized that. She just thought that they always fought. That's a 7-year-old for you.

"Which present do you want to open first, dear?" her father, King Narumi asked. His hand was on the waist of his wife and Mikan's mother, Queen Yuka. Both were beaming at their daughter.

"This one!" Mikan shouted, pointing to the largest of the lot. It was big enough to fit a large person, with large wings…

It ended up being a life-sized doll of Mikan. The real McCoy giggled and poked it. The doll fell over with a soft "fump". Nothing more, nothing less. The tag revealed that it was from her mother and father. She thanked them and started opening a smaller gift, hardly big enough to fit a small ring into. She opened the tiny box.

"HEE-HEE-HEE!" shouted a voice. Mikan dropped the box in shock, as if it electrocuted her. A large ray of light burst from it, to reveal none other than, Luna.

"You think that you can run away from me?" sneered Luna, who looked about 30. "By not inviting me no less? No matter," she turned to face the quivering princess and chanted:

"_Force upon the_

_The curse of flame_

_Change her soul _

_A raging heart"_

Mikan gasped, and a bright light enveloped her. Shrieks could be heard from all over the room. Hotaru was about to start on her sister, but, with a cackle, Luna disappeared. Soon after, the light around Mikan disappeared too, and a gasp was heard from all around.

Mikan was still there, but she looked different. Her hair was now black, and her eyes were ruby red. She opened her hand, and to her surprise, a tiny flame appeared in it. Luna's spell made her a Pyro. She gasped, and it went away. She started crying. Everybody turned to Hotaru, who was still staring where Luna disappeared, a crab leg dangling from her lip.

"I can't reverse it. That will start a magical war, the last thing that any of us need," she said, pulling the last of the seafood out of her mouth. "But, I can try this," Hotaru walked toward Mikan and started to chant:

"_By day one way_

_By night, another_

_True love's first kiss_

_Will awaken love's true form"_

Another surge of light around the little princess, but after its disappearance, Mikan looked like herself again. She tried to make fire again, but she couldn't and looked very happy. Everyone started cheering, but Hotaru silenced them.

"Don't do that. It gives me a headache," she said irritably "Also, it doesn't work quite like you think. I changed Luna's spell to only take effect on Mikan once the sun goes down, but when it does, her personality will be twice as ferocious," everybody protested, and Hotaru silenced them again. "That gives me a headache too. Anyway, Luna's spell will be completely broken once Mikan gets her first kiss."

"Then it's settled," said Narumi brightly. "Bring up one of the younger children…No, not a girl, you idiot, a boy…" he was discontinued by the now annoyed Hotaru.

"It doesn't work like that," she said angrily "It has to be with someone she falls in love with," Narumi began to protest. "Oh, you want my spell to be taken off completely? O-"

"NO!" shouted the entire kingdom. Narumi sighed.

"In that case…Mikan, you've read all of those story books, right?" he asked his little daughter. She nodded. "Would fall in love with a prince who rescued you from a tower? Like Rapunzel?" she beamed and nodded again.

"Especially if he slayed a dragon just for me!" she said happily.

"'Slew,' not 'slayed,'" Hotaru corrected. Mikan shrugged. Yuka and Narumi looked at each other.

"Mikan, would you like to do something like that?" Narumi asked Mikan. Mikan squealed and nodded.

"Alright," he said, "I want a tall tower a couple of days on horse from here, with a moat and a dragon, as soon as possible," he turned towards his daughter. "You'll have your fairy tale ending sweetie. Don't worry," Mikan beamed, not worrying that later that same afternoon, she would find out that she won't see anyone for a long, long time. She only had a magical food sack, a magical clothes sack, a magical book sack, a bed, a chair and a window.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Natsume and Mikan would stay in this rut of a bad life for 8 years, not knowing that they understood exactly how the other felt. Every day, they tried to make the most of their horrible lives, but they couldn't. However, soon, everything will begin to change once more.

**A little short, but it is the prologue, so next chapter will be longer (at least a little bit longer, pinkie promise). Hope you will enjoy the real chapter one when it comes out.**

**Now, I won't force you to or anything, but I would love to see a review or two…or seven…or seventy…**

**Sincerely,**

**Melody H. Grace**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi minna-san! Prologue is over (obviously), so it's time for the REAL chapter one! (Yay!)**

It was a bright morning in the swamp. Similar, in fact, to another one that happened 8 years previously. They say that no matter how much time passes, deep down, people are still the same.

People who stay stuff like that would be very wrong.

"Ugh. Turn off the sun!" growled a voice coming from a small bed inside a hollow tree trunk. 8 years had changed Natsume, now 15, a lot. Both physically, and emotionally.

Now, some people, especially girls, would find the "physically" part a good thing. No longer the cute little 7 year old who only knew the love of his parents, he was now an extremely handsome young man, his black hair was floppy, but not long, and his red eyes were piercing. If it weren't for the fact that he was a Pyro, he probably would have been flocked by girls in Arisu.

The "emotionally" part, however, had changed for the worst. After losing the only people he ever loved at the tender age of 7, he had become grouchy towards other living things, preferring only to live alone. He rarely stepped foot off his land, unless it was to see his mother and father.

He had long re-found his old home, he saw his parents do their daily business, and knew that he had a baby sister, Aiko.

But he had long since stopped caring about his parents.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"All strange creatures line up here. By order of the junior king, all strange creatures and their current masters line up here. Masters will be given reward money for these abnormalities of the Province of Rui."

"Come on, you useless fool. Get moving!" screeched an old woman, called Sumire. She was chiding a donkey, called Koko, who was shaking his head. And he was determined not to move. "It's either this, or I'll slaughter you," and now he was determined to move. He slowly moved into the line. Just a few short hours later, Sumire and Koko were at the front of the line.

"A donkey?" asked the guard, a little confused.

"Yes, a donkey!" said Sumire sharply. "It sure isn't a unicorn."

"How is it strange? It seems perfectly normal to me," he replied, scratching Koko's head a little. Koko whined.

"It can talk!" said Sumire impatiently. Koko scowled.

"I am not an 'it,' I am a 'he.' I AM A MAN!" Koko proclaimed proudly.

"No, you're not. I accept that you are a male donkey, but you are most certainly not a man," said the guard. Sumire slapped her forehead.

"IT JUST TALKED!" said Sumire, outraged.

"What?...Oh, yeah! Seize the donkey! Here you go ma'am," the guard said, giving Sumire a bag of gold coins. She smirked and left. At the same time, a bunch of other guards charged towards Koko

"GAAAHHHH!" shrieked Koko. _Oh, my life just gets better every day._ Koko thought, annoyed, and running for his life.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Mikan was bored . Like every other day. Her book sack just gave her the same books every time, so every day, she just looked out the window and stared, praying that her prince would finally just show his face.

Mikan was now 15, and it had taken its toll. She was now beautiful, her long, brown hair now much longer, reaching about halfway down her back, and her chocolate orbs were bright and curious. Who wouldn't be curious if you had been in the same place for 8 years?

Like Natsume, her personality had changed. Now, she was still the same bubbly girl as before, and she still took on her Pyro personality at night, but all that time in solitude made her a little impatient. And crazy.

Nope, just crazy.

"PRINCEY! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Mikan shouted. But nothing happened-there was no response, as usual.

She sighed. Princey was _definitely_ not coming today.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"GAAAHHHH!" Natsume turned towards the noise.

_What was that?_ he thought. He thought of going towards the poor soul in trouble, but he knew he would just get attached and end up feeling sad after parting. Just like his parents. He continued walking.

Suddenly, out of a bush, runs a donkey, still screaming. Natsume was shocked. _I know I've been away from other living things for a while,_ he thought, awestruck, _but I'm pretty sure that donkeys don't scream, cause that would mean that donkeys can talk, and donkeys DO NOT TALK. _Then he saw three guards following in close pursuit. The donkey spotted the Pyro and trotted towards him.

"You gotta help me, man!" the donkey begged. Natsume was a little puzzled, but he stepped in front of the donkey. The guards froze when they saw Natsume.

"It's a Pyro!" said one of them

"That would get us big money!"

"We should capture them both!" Natsume was affronted that the guards would talk about capturing him when he was right there.

"Oi," said Natsume crossly. The guards turned towards him. "You forgot why I am called a Pyro," and with a snap of the fingers, a tree right behind the trio of guards caught on fire. "You're next," he finished darkly. And the guards ran away screaming. Natsume started back towards his land. He didn't notice the donkey following.

"Thanks man! I owe you one!" said the donkey, grinning. "My name's Koko. What's yours, my great big friend," Natsume was glaring at the ground until Koko said 'friend'. That was the one thing he wanted when he was forced to move away from his parents. His parents! He couldn't be associated with them anymore. But he may as well talk to someone, to get some of the anger out.

"My name's Natsume," said the Pyro calmly. "If you don't have a place to go, I can make you a shelter if you want," Koko grinned brightly. "But you still have to find your own food," Bye-bye, smile.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"What do you mean one of the creatures escaped?" asked King Luca, scowling. His guards bowed.

"I'm sorry master, there was a Pyro." "He was going to kill us!" "I HAVE A WIFE AND THREE KIDS!" the rambling went as such.

"I don't care about that! Now there are two creatures on the loose, and they will mess up my perfect province!" the guards bowed, but stayed there. Luca rubbed his temples. He was 15, turning 16 in a couple of months. He was fairly short. Okay, that's an understatement. He is a midget, less than four feet tall. His mother was the queen, and married down. His father was a dwarf, and had left shortly after Luca had been born. She had died when he was ten. So now, he had the throne. However, he realized, that he technically wasn't allowed to be king until he got married. Really a scribe had been ruling, Luca had just been pretending to himself. Speaking of the scribe, he had just entered the castle.

"My Lord," he said, bowing. "I have a message from the Kingdome of Arisu," Luca nodded "King Narumi and Queen Yuka have requested that you travel to rescue their only daughter from a dragon," Luca blinked.

"Tch. How can I do that! I'm the King! I have to rule!" Luca lied. "I ha-" Just then, he had a sudden thought. "This Pyro," Luca asked the guards. "Does he seem to like solitude," the guards looked at each other and nodded. "Bring the creatures to his land, we'll get him to do it for me," He looked out the window, daydreaming. _Finally, King!_ Luca thought

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING ON MY LAND!" Natsume yelled. The creatures winced. Well, Natsume was annoyed. He likes being alone. He only built that small shelter so that Koko would leave him alone. Finally, a small elf spoke up.

"King Luca requested that we come here," she said, gripping the edges of her skirt tightly. "He said 'stay here or you will be beheaded,'" Natsume scowled and turned towards Koko, who had been following him, still yapping.

"Wasn't this Luca guy the one that ordered you to be captured?" Koko nodded. Natsume turned back towards the crowd of people. "Does anybody know where this guy is?" Nobody spoke up, except for one.

"OOH! _OOH_! PICK ME! PICK _ME_! OH, I KNOW! ME, _**ME**_!" shouted Koko, jumping up and down.

"Does anybody else know where he is?" Natsume asked desperately. Everybody else shook their heads. Natsume became annoyed, but continued to speak. "Attention all living things!" he shouted. "Don't get comfy and warm here! I'm going to get you back where you're supposed to be if it's the last thing I do!" the creatures cheered as Koko started towards the Province of Rui, Natsume on his tail.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Aah!" Mikan gasped. She looked out the window. _Sunset!_ she realized. She felt her muscles grow tense, her hair change length and color, and her eyes turn bright red. It was painful for her. But almost as quick as it began, it ended. She found the cover of a book that had a reflective surface on it. She was a Pyro again. She lit the book in rage.

"It's not fair!" she screamed into the night. "Why me? WHY ME?" and she burst into tears. She was completely unaware that her life was seconds away from being changed _again_.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"_Well she sneaks around the world from Kiev to Carolina,  
She's a sticky-fingered filcher from Berlin down to Belize,  
She'll take you for a ride on a slow boat to China,  
Tell me where in the world is Carmen Sandiego?"_

"STOP SINGING!" shouted Natsume, annoyed. He had hated singing even as a small child with his parents.

"Fine," said Koko. Not that he would stay that way for long.

"_There's a light coming from a window_

_and it shines down on the street.  
There are some guys standing on the corner_

_singing that good old harmony.  
And the light coming from the window_

_shines on a street-corner-symphony  
put on a laugh, put on a string_

_and making that good old harmony"_

"What did I say about singing?" said Natsume, starting to get really annoyed.

"Can I whistle?" asked Koko.

"No,"

"Can I cluck?"

"No,"

"Can I sing?"

"I already answered that."

"Can I hum?"

Natsume knew that he wouldn't win. "Fine, but quietly," Koko grinned. Natsume groaned. _This is going to be a long journey._ He thought.

**So, do you like it? I know I do! It's fun to write. It's the first crossover I've ever done, but I like it. So, please review. They're like tiny presents that you can give me and they're really cool. **

**Farewell for now,**

**Melody H. Grace**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi, Everybody! Sorry I took so long…I had been pretty busy for a while, but, I'm back!**

**By the way, in case you were wondering-The songs from the last chapter that Koko had sung (before being rudely interrupted by Natsume) were "Where in the world is Carmen Sandiego?" by Rockapella, and "Good Old Acapella" by the Nylons. Tell me if you like the songs, because I'm thinking about making some singing appearances by Koko.**

**P.S. There will be a couple of people who you know and love make an appearance (so be ready to start screaming)**

**Now, where were we?...Oh, yeah! Chapter 2, AWAY!!!!**

…a distant scream…

…a crying boy…

…funny, he looked a bit like himself…

… "Mommy! Daddy! Come back!"…

"WAKEY, WAKEY! EGGS AND BACEY!" Natsume woke up with a start, hitting his head on the wooden tent he had made the night before.

"Ugh! What time is it? And where did you get that food?" Koko had been using his mouth to maneuver a frying pan filled with, sure enough, eggs and bacon.

"Found it," Koko said simply. He had a sly, but slightly guilty look on his face, but Natsume wasn't really listening. His mother had always made eggs and bacon, almost every morning. It was a comforting smell-a smell that belonged to a taste that he hadn't had in years. He knew that he shouldn't be thinking about them, but he couldn't help it.

"Uh…Natsume…Are you okay?" asked Koko, placing the frying pan on the ground and used one of his hooves to wave in front of a pair of glazed crimson eyes. Natsume snapped out of his trance.

"Yeah, fine," said Natsume, unfazed. "Can you finish with that food already? I'm hungry,"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

…quiet begging…

…silent whimpering…

…the girl was very familiar…

… "Mommy, Daddy? Why did you leave me?"

Mikan woke up reluctantly. She hated when she dreamed about her parents. The traitors. She looked outside the window sadly.

"Princey, please come today. I just want to see my family again," and she slumped on the windowsill, crying, ignoring the delicious scents coming from the food sack.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Okay," Koko said pleasantly. "Province of Rui is that way!" He started cantering towards, presumably, where he had come from.

_Could he be a little bit less cheery? It's the _morning_, for Pete's sake!_ Natsume thought grumpily.

"Face it, Donkey! We're lost!"

"We're not lost, Shrek! Dulock is far away!" Natsume and Koko turned towards the conversation. In the distance, they could barely make out an ogre, and another donkey arguing.

"Hey, that looks a little bit like my cousin…" Koko squinted, but shook his head. "Never mind,"

"Clearly we're not the only ones with this kind of problem," said Natsume. He looked down at Koko. "How long until we get to the Province of What-ever-it's-called?"

"It's called the Province of Rui. And it's a couple of hours if we don't take a break," Koko started grinning "To pass the time we should-"

"NO SINGING!" Natsume interrupted.

"Jeez, no need to be so mean," Koko huffed, before continuing the hike toward the Province of Rui.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Sumire grinned to herself. She had a bag full of gold-all to herself! Now, she could buy all the lovely things that she couldn't buy when she was younger.

"Let's see…" she mumbled "That dress is 300 rabbits, and that necklace is 247 rabbits…"

"Excuse me, Miss," a voice called out. Sumire turned around to face the guard from the day before.

"What do you want?" she asked impatiently.

"We never caught that donkey of yours. We need to take back the money,"

"Never!" she cried, holding the sack to her chest protectively. The guard sighed.

"Would you like to be arrested?" he threatened. She shook her head. "Then, the money?" scowling, she forked it over.

_Great! _She thought, annoyed. _I only sold Koko for the money. Now it's gone. Both the money and my only friend._

Maybe it was her imagination, but she could've sworn that she saw Koko, walking next to a fifteen-year-old boy, in the middle of the road.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Hey! I think that that's my master!" said Koko excitedly.

"Didn't she sell you?" Natsume asked curiously.

"Point taken," they walked up towards a giant castle, complete with a big moat and wooden drawbridge. With the snap of the fingers, part of the chains holding up the drawbridge melted, allowing Koko and Natsume to walk over to the other side.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Ah! You must be the Pyro! I didn't know that you were so young," said Luca, grinning maniacally.

"Ah! You must be Luca! I didn't know that you were a midget," Natsume retorted. "How old are you? Seven? Eight?" Luca's eyes narrowed.

"I'm fifteen!" said Luca indignantly. Natsume felt like roaring in laughter. Then, something clicked in his mind.

"How did you know about me? How did you know that I would come here?" asked Natsume curiously.

"Ah, those are pointless questions. Now that you're here, I want to tell you a story," Luca said, an evil grin making its way to his face.

"Fun. Story Time. Yay," Natsume responded. His sarcasm was lost on Luca.

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful queen, who fell in love with a small dwarf. They got married and-"

"Had you?" Natsume interrupted, smirking.

"Well…yeah…but…Anyway…So the dwarf ran away after having a dashing baby boy-"

"Such a modest person you are."

"QUIT INTERRUPTING!" Luca growled, which looked funny considering the fact that he only looked about five. "And so, the boy was raised without a father. His mother died when he was ten, giving him the throne. However-recently, in fact-it was discovered that you had to be married to take the throne," he rested his elbows on his knees, hands supporting his head. "So, he ordered a Pyro and a donkey to go rescue a princess for him so that he wouldn't get hurt,"

"Oh, so now you're modest AND a coward. Weird combination…"

"CUT THAT OUT!" Luca was onto his last nerve. _One more interruption, and they will be executed…_ he thought savagely. Natsume caught that and fell silent.

"Continuing… In return for their services, the soon-to-be-king told all other creatures to get off the Pyro's land," Koko coughed "And gave the donkey a bag made by fairies, which made delicious food magically appear," the donkey's stomach growled.

"Yes, please," Koko moaned.

"Will you take the offer, Pyro?" asked Luca, holding out his hand to shake.

"My name's not Pyro," said Natsume, starting towards the future king. "It's Natsume," and they shook on it.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Then it's settled," said Luca, clapping his hands together. Natsume was beginning to feel like he just sold his soul to the midget-ruler. "You will leave immediately. Here is a map. It's magical, it will lead you to the dragon's keep-" and he thought that the interruptions would end after the story.

"Dragon? Since when was there a dragon?" asked Natsume incredulously. It was one thing to waste his precious time and energy for his land back, but seriously, a _dragon?_

"Yes, a dragon," Luca said impatiently. "You will meet a girl in there. Her name is Mikan, and she is supposedly very pretty. You will bring her back here and I will give you the deed to your land." Natsume stared at the rolled up piece of paper in Luca's hand.

"Are you ready?" Natsume looked back at Koko, who did the same.

"Yep," And so, the whirlwind of an adventure begins for the firecaster.

**Sorry for the late update, but this is slightly longer than the last chapter-did you notice? You didn't? Well, it is.**

**Anyway, I realize I forgot to add a disclaimer for all of the chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a cute anime/manga or a cool animated movie. I am, however, responsible for forcing the two together.**

**R**

**RE  
REV  
REVI  
REVIE  
REVIEW**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
